


Toy

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Cock Slut Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: And he finds himself yet another time in a bathroom stall or in the empty dressing room on his knees, hungrily eyeing the janitor’s thick uncut cock. He’s dirtying his carefully ironed school uniform against the floor, against the rough, paint-splattered denim of the older man’s coveralls as he begs the older man to fuck his mouth





	Toy

He shouldn’t like it. He really shouldn’t. It’s not proper and God knows his father would be furious if he found out, his mother devastated. They would wonder what they’d done wrong and the whole family would be the laughing stock of the community if someone found out. And still he couldn’t stop. The orders growled lowly at him in passing is like a siren’s song and he’s powerless to resist its calling. And he finds himself yet another time in a bathroom stall or in the empty dressing room on his knees, hungrily eyeing the janitor’s thick uncut cock. He’s dirtying his carefully ironed school uniform against the floor, against the rough, paint-splattered denim of the older man’s coveralls as he begs the older man to fuck his mouth.

He’s rough. He doesn’t go easy on him. He doesn’t make it good for him. He calls him a slut, a cumdump, a whore. Half the time he doesn’t even come before the older man finishes and leaves him, desperately panting and with a face covered in come. And still he comes back for more. Again and again.

And when his parents decides that he needs to leave the nest and become independent he moves into a flat and their relationship or whatever it is that they have changes. Now it’s not only quick meets in deserted hallways where no one can find them, now he’s put on his knees, on his back and on his stomach whenever and wherever the older man pleases and when his lips aren’t wrapped around his thick length it goes into his ass instead. Always a brutal pounding, always bare, always ridden hard and put away wet. Always without a single concern for his pleasure.

He’s used, like a toy. And he loves it.


End file.
